


Shave

by Yestare



Category: Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: Liara's very interested in Jane's hair...M for smutty smut.





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



I really wanted to gift something to Rae D. Magdon. Since the early days on FF I've been intrigued, inspired and fascinated by her many excellent stories. Romantic sweet fluff, some silly goofy stuff and of course scorching hot smut.

Thanks Rae! I love your work. The last three words of this chapter refer to one of my very favorites of yours : )

* * *

**_Shave_ **

Liara allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Totally naked, Jane Shepard was sprawled out before her, relaxed, expecting. Her light coppery skin nearly glowed in the warm light.

_She's perfect!_

Running one hand over the curve of Shep's thigh she sighed appreciatively, "Oh Jane..." Biting her lower lip she admired the strong muscles, the supple skin, the tiny, tempting strip of pubic hair on Jane's mound.

_Goddess so beautiful!_

She gently fingered the cute coarse hairs, "I love the way they feel. I almost feel bad to shave them off. Almost."

Jane propped herself up on her elbows. She grinned. "It'll grow back." Spreading her legs, touching the blue hand on her pussy she coaxed, "go ahead - I _know_ you've been fantasizing about it."

Liara blushed lightly. "Yes." Eyes sparkling with excitement she crawled between the inviting thighs. Feeling fantastically naughty she put a few drops of water and shaving cream on the small hairs. She wasn't too worried about the bed getting wet. It was going to get wet one way or another.

"Ready?" Holding up the razer she made eye contact, noticing the delightful anticipation in Jane's large eyes.

"Oh yes. Please!" Letting her knees fall to the side Jane pushed up her hips, presenting her pussy like a tasty treat, topped by cream. Liara's eyes widened and Jane knew she'd _never_ forget the sight of the asari enthusiastically staring at her sex, blade in hand.

Liara could barely believe it - this was too good to be true! Licking her lips she oh-so-gently pulled the razor over Jane's pubic mound, smiling victoriously when she noticed half an inch of bare skin. "Oh!"

"Congratulations _Doctor_ T'Soni!" Jane grinned playfully, "you're a natural!"

Liara smiled. "I love you." Sucking in her breath she continued, carefully maneuvering the razor. The act of removing a piece of one's body with a knife was _insane_ but Jane'd assured her it was painless. It could even be pleasurable. And as she glanced at Shep's expression, she believed it. Jane was watching her with a delighted grin on her face, obviously enjoying her inexperienced, clumsy shave-job.

Asari are completely hairless. Most of them have some fascination with the weird, alien extensions on a human's head. Liara was no exception. Once Jane'd let her cut an inch of her hair and it had been marvelous. Shaving all the hairs of her most private area felt... unbelievable, breathtaking. She bit her lower lip with excitement, humming appreciatively. "Nice..."

There wasn't much hair to start with and within five minutes Liara gently dabbed Jane's naked pubic mound with a soft towel. "Gorgeous! I like this... " Her fingertip delicately touched the moist, tender skin. "Feels amazing... so smooth and silky."

Jane inspected her hairless cunt, then treasured Liara's big smile, her wide eyes. "Good job."

"Thank you," the maiden giggled, "I really enjoyed that... " Her voice a grateful whisper she planted a gentle kiss on Jane's very naked pussy. "You're beautiful!"

_So amazingly soft._

It was even better than she'd imagined. She wanted to touch all over. Heck, she was touching all over.

_Like velvet..._

Caressing the smooth mound she marveled at the feeling. So slick and soft! Her tongue darted out, eagerly exploring the new sensation.

_Godd_ _ess! ...nice!_

She loved it. She loved Jane, and she loved her sexy body. With or without hair. The naked wet skin sizzled under her tongue. After a few seconds she flattened her tongue and licked the entire pubic mound in broad, slow strokes, making sure to feather the red clit on the far end.

"Oh! Oh Doctor!" Jane shivered and lovingly touched the warm crest between her legs.

Deepening their meld Liara reached out, sharing every thought, every nerve of her being. Jane gasped - all of Liara's arousal poured into her, filled her.

_Oh Doctor! Is t-this included in the service?_

Liara shook with laughter.

_Not to worry, it's all included!_

They both laughed out loud but Shep's smile turned into a low moan when she felt Liara's greedy tongue. The maiden passionately licked _all over_ for a good minute - she shivered with pleasure. "Ohhh... ohhh..." Then Liara curved her lips, creating a tight seal around her clit and she started sucking, excited little bursts that caused Jane to twitch and jerk. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!"

Squirming on the bed she moaned with pleasure. Eager for more she pushed on her knees, spreading her legs even wider. She got her wish when she noticed the asari slipping two fingers in. Liara knew exactly where to go, deliciously stroking her front inner wall. "Blue! Oh yes! Feels g-good!"

Feeling the wet cunt pulse around her fingers Liara looked down at Jane's clit, hard and red and throbbing and licked her lips hungrily. _I want all of you..._

"You g-got me," Shep's breathing came hot and heavy, her voice low and husky, "you're a very n-naughty doctor!"

"Absolutely."

"Aagh! Oh that's g-good! Keep doing that!"

Liara grinned. Feeling incredibly excited by Jane's needy whimpers she kept licking, generously dragging her tongue over the freshly shaven skin, her throbbing clit. She picked up the pace, passionately fucking Jane's slippery cunt.

"Nghhh... I love w-what you're doing... keep going... fuck me... please fuck me!"

Jane squirmed with pleasure. She gasped, sensing herself racing to orgasm, no, sensing _them_ racing to orgasm. Fused together in their union their minds and bodies moved as one, heightening their arousal in mere seconds.

Then she sensed Liara adding a _third_ finger. "AH! AH YES! FUCK! Do me! Do me good!" The feeling of her pussy stretching to welcome the slick invaders was breathtaking, incredible and she moaned with joy. "Oh... Oh Blue. I'm c-close... I'm getting close..."

Erotic sparks were shooting back and forth, heightened even more by their union. They had wanted to take their time, but...

Liara panted. Using her slippery fingers she parted Jane's cuntlips and thrust her tongue inside. Thrilled beyond belief she loved the taste, the feeling of the velvety flesh. Her own azure throbbed with lust, echoing Jane's arousal.

"Mmm..." She mumbled into the willing pussy, "I love the way you taste." She raised her chin, a thin line of wetness trailing from her lips to Jane's wide open soaked cunt.

"Oh!" The incredibly hot visual made Shepard suck in her breath. Liara's lips glistened and Jane gasped again as she watched her lick them clean.

The asari smiled devilishly. "I'm going to make you come. In my mouth."

"Fuck! Oh fuck! I c-can't believe... eat me! Eat me!" Shepard bucked her hips, desperate to push more of her sex in the thirsty mouth. "I'm nearly t-there!"

"Oh yessss..." Liara grabbed Jane's ass. The warm cheeks felt wonderful in her hands and she used it as leverage as she sucked and twirled her tongue deep inside. Her own azure was dripping, grinding against air. She sensed a massive orgasm rising deep inside her lover. "I f-feel it coming! I f-feel all of you!"

Trembling on the bed Jane touched the asari's crest, yearning for more friction on her overheated sex. "Don't s-stop! Please don't stop!"

Liara felt her stiffen, felt Jane's climax exploding between them. "Oh! Oh God-dess!"

"AAAHHH! OH! FUCK!" Jane screamed out loud, shivering uncontrollably, "I'm c-coming! I'm f-fucking coming!"

Liara gasped. Jane _pulsed_ in her hands. Her lover's tasty come filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed. Eager for more she harshly sucked the dripping cunt, twitching with joy. "Mmm! ... Oh Jane!"

Drunk with pleasure she fingered the excited clit and was instantly rewarded.

"Blue! I'm... " Jane was swept again and again, blazing with orgasm. "Ah! Ah!"

Excited beyond belief Liara gasped for air as Jane dragged her into _another_ climax. "YES! GODDESS! I'm s-still coming!"

It took a long time for all the shocks to die down, but as Jane finally collapsed on the bed she beamed with satisfaction. "Fuck! That was... spectacular!"

"I couldn't stop," Liara stated, licking come of her lips. "shaving you got me incredibly excited."

"I noticed!" Shep playfully kicked her legs, "It's rare that I go that fast."

"Hmmm..." Liara sighed, taking pleasure in watching her nude bondmate.

Sensing Liara's thoughts Jane stretched, boldly putting herself on display. She felt the asari's eyes pulling on her naked flesh. Shamelessly touching her slit she used her shining wet finger to generously spread her juices all over her folds, her hairless pubic mound. Within seconds her entire core was glistening beautifully.

Liara felt her heart hammer in her chest. Her mouth fell open as she watched the gorgeously slick, bald cunt, Jane's smug grin. Seeing her playing with her pussy was a huge thrill. "Oh..."

Her hand found her omni-tool and she quickly took a few photos. She blushed furiously as she checked the scorching images. "F-For our private album!"

Jane didn't seem to mind. _Sure. Say, why don't you get our new sex toy?_

Jane's suggestion made her smile. She tried to imagine how it would feel like to sink into that beauty. She licked her lips. She didn't _have_ to imagine it... she could simply do it!

She wanted it. Now.

Jumping of the bed she retrieved the special cock and hurried to ease the short end of the toy inside herself. "I want to f-fuck you... I _need_ to fuck your hot body!"

Jane opened her mouth to reply but Liara mischievously slapped her butt. Twice. "Get on top. C'mon _Spectre_ \- I'm waiting!"

"Oh! Forceful asari. I like it." Swinging one leg over, Jane rubbed her pussy over the large cock and when Liara groaned in reply she knew the toy was aligned properly.

"Sit up straight. I want to see all of you."

"Gladly! You're so sexy when you're commanding."

Sitting back on her knees Jane reached for the ceiling, utterly exposed as Liara's eyes travelled all over her bare, naked skin. It felt wonderfully depraved to fulfill Liara's every command and she could hardly wait for the next one.

The asari smiled. She dropped her voice an octave, sounding _just_ like a certain councillor they'd met that afternoon. "That's how I like my Spectres... naked and wet."

Jane busted out laughing, her tits bouncing with pleasure. She knew what Liara was doing and was delighted to play along. "Madame! Madame Councillor, are you sure this is wise?"

They were still in a meld and simply thinking it would have been faster but in their excitement used spoken words. Reaching out, Liara's nimble fingers played with Jane's cuntlips. "I'm all for improving Council - Spectre relations. As you can see."

Grabbing the warm dick Jane used it to part her folds, dragged the top up and down though her wide open slit. "Nghh..." So thick, so wide!

Liara gasped. The feeling of the wet, slick flesh of the willing pussy made her dizzy with pleasure. "Put it in _Spectre_. Go ahead, put it in!"

"Damn it's big. Good thing I'm soaking wet." Looking between her legs Jane groaned with lust. She aimed the large cock and sank down, forcing the bulbed head inside. It felt even bigger than she expected.

"AH! AH! My pussy... Oh Gods my p-pussy!"

"Just the tip _Spectre!"_ Liara hissed, "you'll have to earn the rest."

Jane whimpered. She absolutely _loved_ it when Liara took control. Oh-so-slowly she started going up and down, feeling the massive top slide in and out, generously stretching her. "Oh... oh... g-good... feels g-good..."

Wanting to go deeper she lowered her hips but Liara's touch stopped her. "Just the tip, remember?"

Shepard grinned. This was sweet torture! Moving up she felt it slip out. Hissing with impatience she aimed the fat cock, kissing it with her wet lips before sinking down.

"Oh! Oh Blue... " Picking up the pace she rolled her hips, eagerly bouncing up and down to fill herself again and again. "T-There we g-go... that's w-what I like... I want to f-fuck... " After a good minute she found herself sobbing with pleasure, yearning for more.

"M-madame Councillor, Let me have it all... please... I want I want all of you inside. Let me have it all." Yearning for the large promising shaft she felt her cunt throb with need, aching to be filled.

Hearing Jane beg for it felt absolutely fantastic. Liara smiled form ear to ear as she listened to the needy whimpers. "No. Some more pleading would be good."

"Ahh... " Hissing with pleasure Jane looked Liara in the eyes, "Please Councillor, I need you to fill me. My p-pussy is so empty... fill my pussy, please."

Liara hissed, finding the obscene words impossible to resist. Biting her lower lip she lovingly caressed Jane's slim waist. "Sounds great... You may now fuck me _Spectre."_

"Yes!" Grateful as hell Jane lowered her hips, taking in more of Liara's dick, impaling herself in the most wonderful way. "Ah! So big... so fucking big!"

Sobbing with joy she sensed her wet sex rippling around the welcome intruder, coating it with her juices. "Oh...Oh Gods..." Taking Liara's outstretched hands for support she started rocking, sliding up and down, fucking herself with the maiden's wonderful dick. She whimpered each time she got filled. "Oh... oh...oh..." The feeling of her tight heat adjusting to the large cock had her thrilled beyond belief. "So good... feels so fucking good!"

Liara was having a great time. The sex toy transmitted _all_ sensations. It felt amazing. "Sit up. I t-told you to sit up. I want to see that shaved c-cunt."

Leaning backwards, Jane supported herself on her outstretched arms, completely opening herself to Liara's excited stare. Her hips rolled and gyrated, excitedly sliding up and down the massive shaft.

"Oh Goddess..." Liara drank in the sight. Completely naked, Jane Shepard kept on fucking her with a ferociousness that was a delight to behold. Her gorgeous bald sex was split wide open, dripping shiny wetness on her pumping cock, her abdomen. Dizzy with joy she caressed the slim waist. "That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

Jane wanted nothing else.

For a few minutes they rocked together, listening to the obscene wet noises of their sex, their erotic moans. Being linked they felt their excitement climbing higher and higher, the lovely stimulation sizzling between them. Jane grinned, her face twisted with pleasure. _Damn!_ Finally leaning forward she grabbed Liara's firm boobs and roughly squeezed them, plucking on the swollen nipples. "Nice... nice t-tits... I love y-your big tits! _Councillor!"_

Deep within their link she clearly sensed the asari's arousal. Closer. Closer. "You want to come... you want to wait...?"

"Çome!" Liara was nearly sobbing with pleasure, feeling Jane's wonderfully silky cunt fucking up and down her fat dick, "Oh Spectre! Make me c-come! I want to come!"

"That will h-happen s-sweet Councillor. We b-both want it!"

She felt her heated pussy _clenching_ around the massive cock, red-hot mist danced in front of her eyes. The generous shaft twitched, promising a wild orgasm. "Give it t-to me! Fill me up!"

Liara could barely believe it. Jane's pussy was milking her. "GAH!" Desperately holding on to the slim waist she climaxed, shooting hot spurts of come deep inside her lover's cunt. "OH! OH!"

Her entire body was twitching with joy, beautifully trembling on the bed. Their union dragged Jane into a shared orgasm and they screamed with bliss.

"BLUE! FUCK! F-FUCK ME!"

The asari's cock kept pumping, unloading into the human. It was wayyy too much. Liara watched her cream pour from Jane's wide open sex, leaking on to her pubic mound. "Goddess! Oh!"

Shivering, Jane forcefully fucked right through their orgasm, unwilling to give up the unbelievable friction deep inside. "Oh! Oh!" The huge cock _twitched_ and she sensed hot wetness coating her pussy. She kept going and going, reveling in their intense climax. When she was convinced Liara had nothing more to give she collapsed on top of her asari.

...

"By - the - Godd- ddessss..."

"Mghh..."

_That was fun!_ Jane smiled. Linked by mind, spoken words were not really needed. Laying herself on top of Liara she stared deep into her blue, magical gems. _I really like that game. Councillor._ She grinned, emphasizing the last word. _It's very enjoyable when you get a bit... forceful._

Liara smiled back at her while she caressed Jane's back. _I like it too. It feels wonderful to order you around. I enjoy fucking you. My little Spectre._

Jane laughed out loud, causing her pussy to clench around the thick shaft. "Oh!"

Licking her lips Liara felt everything. She expected to be satisfied but her body told her there was something more, something she needed. Angling her hips, she pulled out.

Jane whined. "Hey..."

"Get on all fours." Liara's voice was strong, demanding. "In front of the mirror. Perfect."

Purring with pleasure Jane obeyed. She impatiently spread her legs, shamelessly exposing herself. "Please hurry! I want you inside of me."

Liara mischievously slapped her ass. "I'll decide when, Spectre. Put your face against the floor. Butt in the air. Yes, like that. Good."

Shepard moaned into the carpet. She watched the naked asari in the mirror as the heavenly creature knelt behind her, planting both hands on her hips. Liara was her wet, sexual fantasy in stockings. "Gods you're amazing..."

Liara slapped her butt and Jane squealed with surprise. "Councillor!"

She heard Liara laugh behind her, felt the asari's hands playing with her ass before spreading the folds of her cunt. The sensation of the large cockhead against her slit left her gasping with need.

"Put it in... please put it in me... I want it!"

Liara was having a great time. She marveled at the sight. Shepard's bare back laid out before her, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her gorgeous auburn hair moved every time she glanced back. She felt Jane's swollen pussy under her fingertips, wet, throbbing. Slipping one finger in she adored the soft, silky insides of the wonderful cunt. She licked and kissed the human's ass, enjoying the light salty taste, the fabulous curves. "Patience _Spectre_ , I'm going to have to teach you patience."

Jane shivered. She realized Liara was going to take her time. Her body screamed with lust and the sensation of the teasing, wonderful finger in her slippery heat made her suck in her breath. In the mirror she caught sight of Liara playing with her ass. "You're t-teasing me... don't you want to fuck me?"

Making eye contact in the mirror the maiden smiled devilishly. She loved the needy look in those big, brown eyes and almost gave in. Almost. Slipping her other hand over Jane's abdomen she adored the slick naked pubic mound before finding... "Not yet. I've decided to play with your clit for awhile."

"Mgghh..." Crazed with magnificent frustration Shepard nearly bit the carpet. It was as if the blue fingers touched every nerve in her burning lower body. Moaning with joy she felt Liara's glorious caress on her throbbing clit, her pussy, her butt. The slick, warm tongue licking every inch of her ass felt fantastic. She felt her entire core glowing with sexual heat. "Ohhh... s-so good... I love w-what you're doing..."

It got even better when she sensed Liara's finger curling, searching for... "OH YES! Oh yes! Right t-there! That's it!"

She mewled. Her G-spot burned, throbbing with excitement as Liara stroked it. "Don't stop! D-don't you dare stop!"

Listening to the needy whimpers the asari smiled lustfully. For several minutes she caressed and licked and stimulated Jane everywhere she damn well wanted. She sensed the intense pleasure radiating from the hot woman, heard it in her eager cries and their naughty role-play game was just too good! Jane's wide open cunt was _dripping_ , she sensed it leaking on her hand.

"You're fucking wet _Spectre._ The Council is treating you right, correct?"

Ass in the air, both her clit and G-spot stimulated Jane felt herself racing toward orgasm. Again. "M-mmm... Madame Councillor!" Her voice hoarse with lust, her breathing coming in tight little bursts. "I want to c-come! _Please_ m-make me come!"

"Commander! What a naughty request... but must confess I love hearing you beg." Liara grinned, wickedly rubbing the velvety, hot insides of the wet cunt while her fingers flicked over the very swollen clit. The warm body tensed under her fingertips. "You may come. Go ahead Spectre..."

"AAAARGH!" Shaking with the force of her orgasm Jane groaned into the carpet. Her mind exploded, all her senses overloading in a blaze of pleasure. "F-fuck yes!"

"Goddess!" Feeling Shep pulse Liara gasped with joy. She cherished the trembling flesh under her fingertips. "Nice!" Sensing her own arousal skyrocketing, she felt her azure _clench_ around the toy buried inside.

_She's so ready... so ready for me..._

She studied the woman's quivering pink cunt. Shepard had already come three or four times, (who's counting anyway) her pussy swollen, wet, inviting. Liara's eyes widened as she watched delicious white cream leaking from the excited slit. She had to fuck her. Now.

"Gggg..." Holding her shaft she dragged it up and down through the wide open folds, lubricating it with Shep's juices. So eager to plunge inside. Jane's pussy felt fabulous, needy, pulling her in.

"Ready _Spectre?_ I'm going to fuck you." Tensing her muscles she thrust forward, burying herself halfway. The sight of her cock inside Jane's swollen pussy left her dizzy with joy. The bright pink cuntlips clung to her thick shaft. "Ggg..."

She started pumping, slowly, in and out, determined to enjoy every glorious inch of the magnificent flesh. "Goddess... Oh Goddess you feel good! I love being inside of you!"

Whimpering with pleasure Shep stared at the mirror. The scene was incredibly hot - her eyes widened. The asari was a blazing Goddess of sex. On her knees, fabulous white stockings covering most of her long, luscious legs. A light sheen of sweat shone on her upper chest, her large tits bouncing with each thrust. Little groans escaped her half parted lips every time she drove into Shepard.

"Oh... oh..."

The scorching hot image was completed by her own naked body, pressed against the floor as Liara fucked into her. Barely believing her eyes Jane cried out, unable to look away.

"So hot! So v-very hot!" Her trembling fingers found the omni-tool and she took a few pictures of the mirror. "Oh Gods!"

Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt Liara ramming into her. The thick, pounding shaft filled her so well! Her cunt spasmed.

"Aarghh! So full! I'm so f-fucking full!" Looking over her shoulder she made eye contact and swallowed hard when she noticed raw, wicked desire in the asari's eyes. "Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck m-me Councillor!"

Something stirred within the maiden - listening to Jane's eager cries she hissed through her teeth. "Oh yesss..." She tightened her hold on the rich ass and plowed into Shepard, fucking her with an ferocity she'd rarely known. "Take it then!"

The rich sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room. "Yes! Yes! So good! Feels so good!" Jane nearly screamed. This was what she wanted! She clawed at the carpet, immensely grateful for the rough way the fingers gripped her ass, grateful for the intense feeling - Liara driving to the very depths of her. "Keep going! Fuck me - fuck m-me. I just w-want to get fucked!"

Deepening the meld Liara felt every nerve of Jane's body, felt the wicked desires of her mind. She noticed the silky heat enveloping her dick. The air grew heavy with the smell of sex. She sensed the pressure deep inside, hot, wet, yearning for release. "I feel you... I f-feel your pussy... Do you f-feel it _Spectre_? Not m-much longer."

Glancing over her shoulder Jane looked deep into Liara pitch black eyes. "Oh yesss... oh Blue!" Sobbing with joy she bucked her hips, forcefully impaling herself on the massive shaft. She loved Liara's presence deep inside her mind, deep inside her body. "Ah! So close... I'm s-so close..."

Hungrily clinging to the slim waist Liara swayed with pleasure. Her dick twitched with anticipation. "Here it comes! ... here it c-comes... OH GODDESS!" Her muscles froze, her cock erupted, shooting thick spurts of come deep inside Jane. "YES! OOH YES!"

Being linked Jane followed a split-second later. Her orgasm exploded, the unbelievable thrill of Liara's hot cream flooding her cunt was too good to be true. "Aaargh! Yes! Fill me up! Fill my pussy!"

She felt the warm wetness splashing on her inner walls, felt the massive cock expanding with every surge. "YES! FUCK! FUCK ME! I WANT IT!"

Dizzy with pleasure Liara kept squirting, emptying herself in a wild rush. The slickness oozing from Jane's cunt ran down her thighs and the wet sensation excited her even more.

_Sweet Goddess!_

With one hand she grabbed Jane's hair and pulled. Not too rough. Not gentle.

"Oooooh..." It forced Jane's head back and for a second the human felt trapped on the spouting cock. Moaning loudly she loved every bit of it. _All yours Blue... I'm all yours!_ Squirming with pleasure they rode the waves, worshipping each other in an orgy of wet flesh. Deep within their union their spirits embraced, completely merging into one soul. A bright white light lifted them, made them whole.

Finally collapsing in a pile of boneless limbs Liara caressed the slim waist. _That was b-beautiful... I love you Jane._

_Love you too._

Crawling closer, the maiden fingered the fleshy folds of Jane's sex, sliding in the glistening wetness. Using one slick fingertip she slowly drew circles on top of the shaven, bald cunt. "Totally worth it."


End file.
